Intra-abdominal sepsis is attended by a moderate rise in metabolic rate. A rat model was developed employing cecal ligation and puncture. The epitroclearis muscles were removed and glycogen synthesis, flycolytic utilization, glucose transport, protein synthesis and degradation along with release of several amino acids and glycolytic intermediates were determined.